


Even though the years go by, seasons change and flowers die

by thewaywardwriter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Growing Up, Mentioned - Kili, Mentioned Kíli/Tauriel, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: We're still rocking side by sideI'm still yours and you're still mine.- Two Punks in Love: Bulow





	Even though the years go by, seasons change and flowers die

When Tauriel was 300 and could fight as well as the Prince could, she lost her parents to something she can barely remember. She was mature, but not mature enough.

When she was 700, she became officially became Legolas’ friend. And then she saw the stars for the first time. It was the first time the elf truly felt love.

When Tauriel was 1347, she spoke to a dwarf for the first time. He was charming, he could smile and most of all, he was interesting. His name was also Kili.

"I didn't know dwarves could be so charming," Tauriel says to Legolas with a smile and though he looks forlorn, he says, "I wouldn't know. I've never met one."

"You've never met one who treated you kindly upon  introduction  you mean."

"He  flirted  with you," Legolas mutters as he swings his head towards her with a frown. 

"You got to admit, that was charming," she says, as she gazes at him, "You have too much of your father in you, Legolas. You've become too withdrawn."

Her prince swings his head back towards her, disdain and disgust in those blue, blue eyes of his, "And you are too  outspoken, Tauriel.  Forget  not,  whose kingdom you live under."

And then he is gone, and Tauriel is alone with the stars.


End file.
